Siriusly?
by Rayne-Malfoy10
Summary: Fred and Hermione have some news for Harry and Ron. Summary sucks, I know, so click on the story and enjoy! :) Fremione oneshot, rated T for language.


Hello again! I have a new one-shot for you! This was a stupid little idea that came to me about a week ago, but it just wouldn't go away, so I had to write it. It's Fremione oneshot. And I hope you enjoy it. :)

Disclaimer: These amazing and marvelous characters are not mine. They belong to JKR!

Also: I don't have a beta! So any and all mistakes are mine! And I'm sure there are plenty of them. Just warning you. :P

Read and enjoy! And don't forget to review!

-Rayne

* * *

Harry and Ron sat at the table in the Burrow. Ron's chess board sat between them and both of their focuses were directed completely to the game in front of them, both trying to decide their next move. Ron finally said, "Knight to H3". His knight moved and Harry sighed, shaking his head, and taking a few more minutes to rethink his strategy.

"They're kind of pathetic, really," Fred decided, watching the two from the sitting room.

"Hmm," Hermione hummed in agreement. She was sitting beside him on the couch, curled up against his side. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and her hand rested comfortably on his thigh.

"That game is no fun," he continued, "and playing it is really a waste of their time."

"You're just jealous that they're better at it than you," Hermione said, stifling a giggle.

Fred shook his head. "No, that's not it." He chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "I'm bloody brilliant at chess. I just think it's a waste of time to play. It's not _fun_."

Hermione laughed. "We should do something. Save them from the misery of their game, you know?"

Fred grinned. "What did you have in mind, darling?"

Hermione leapt up from the couch and held her hand out to him. His eyebrow raised and he looked at her questioningly. "I don't know that I should trust you with this one," he teased.

Hermione huffed. "Of course you can. I just think it's about time to break the news to them."

"Do you really think that's a good idea? You know that Ron still isn't quite over you yet."

"I hate sneaking around their backs, though. Besides, what's the worst that will happen? Ron might not talk to me for a few days, but he'll come around. It's not like I'm dating Draco Malfoy or anything. You're family."

Fred sighed and smiled up at the beautiful witch in front of him. "Fine, but if this blows up in our faces, I'm going to use the opportunity and tell you that I told you-"

"Don't you dare finish that phrase, Fred Weasley," Hermione scolded him with a smile. "Now come on. That game is getting horribly boring."

He took her hand and allowed himself to be led into the dining room.

"Hello, boys," Hermione said. Neither of them looked up. "Fred and I have something important to tell you."

"Not now, 'Mione," Harry drawled, glaring at the rook that had just checked his king. "We're kind of in the middle of something here."

"But it's really important," Fred insisted.

"It can probably wait," Ron grumbled as Harry used his queen to take out Ron's rook.

"No, it can't. Fred and I are dating," she announced.

Ron shot up from his seat and turned to them. "What?" he asked.

"Fred and I are dating," Hermione repeated.

Hermione could see the wheels in Ron's head turning as his face turned a lovely shade of red.

"Ron," Harry warned, seeing where this situation was going.

"I told you so," Fred whispered to Hermione. Hermione waved him off.

Ron frowned at the two of them. "Are you fucking serious?"

"No, I'm not fucking Sirius. I'm fucking Fred," Hermione deadpanned. "That's what I was trying to tell you."

The room went silent. All eyes were on Hermione, identical looks of surprise written on their faces.

Fred was the first to respond, letting go of her hand and doubling over with laughter. Ron watched his brother, looking completely shocked.

"'Mione, did you just… did you just…?" Harry tried before laughing as well.

Fred was now clutching the table, trying to keep himself upright. His face had gone completely red and he was gasping for breath between bouts of laughter. Hermione grinned at him.

After a moment, even Ron couldn't suppress the grin spreading on his face. "Hermione, I can't believe you just said that."

"Well I did, didn't I?" she said, feeling very proud of herself.

Fred stood upright again, wiping at his eyes, and grinned at his girlfriend. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her. She responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing herself to him.

When they broke apart, Fred smirked at her. "Yet another reason why I love you so much, 'Mione."

Hermione leaned up, as though to kiss him again, and swatted the back of his head.

"Ow!" he yelped, letting go of her and rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"You take that back, Fred!"

"I didn't tell you so!" he yelped, ducking as her hand came towards him again. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. He winked back at her.

"Come on, our work here is done," Hermione said, taking his hand and leading him back into the sitting room.

Hermione settled against Fred again and they watched as the two boys in the dining room cleared the chess board, obviously having been distracted too much to return to their game.

"It really worked," Hermione said proudly.

Fred chuckled again. "Only because of your brilliant sense of humor," he said, ruffling her hair and kissing the top of her head. "I really do love you, you know."

"I love you too, Fred."

* * *

And so there you have it! What did you think? I really want to know! So please leave a review in that pretty little box right there. Remember, reviews are love! :)

-Rayne


End file.
